Моя Венера
by Kisassi
Summary: О том, как любовь превращается в ненависть. Написано по заявке: " Эрика/Лидия. До обращения Эрика влюбилась в Лидию, но зная, что не сможет ее заполучить, постепенно возненавидела. Описание любого развития отношений после укуса".


Когда я была ребенком, родители все время покупали мне красивые книжки.

Энциклопедии с красочными иллюстрациями на весь разворот. Сказки, где почти на каждой странице был рисунок. Сборники с фотографиями... они думали, что так смогут отвлечь меня от моих болезней. Считали, что, если сильно постараться, я стану "книжным" ребенком.

Я же только сильнее чувствовала свою ущербность.

Но я все равно рассматривала картинки, потому что они были красивыми.

У меня была книга про древнеримскую мифологию. И больше всего из богинь мне нравилась Венера. Прекрасная. Чувственная. Совершенная.

А потом я думала: не был ли знаком художник с какой-то девушкой из семьи Мартин? Потому что Венера в книге слишком сильно напоминала Лидию Мартин, учащуюся в нашей школе. И с возрастом сходство становилось все больше и больше.

Лидия... она всегда была идеальной. От кончиков ногтей до кончиков волос. Ее выражение лица, ее прическа, ее одежда, ее макияж, когда она начала использовать косметику... я часто смотрела на нее в коридорах или на уроках. А Лидия меня никогда не замечала.

Она вообще не замечала вокруг себя никого, кого не считала достаточно важным. Все ученики вокруг, кроме выделенной "элиты", были для нее фоновым шумом. Безликой массой.

Это и привлекало меня, и раздражало. Один-единственный раз я попыталась заговорить с Лидией.

— Привет... меня зовут Эрика...

— Ага, – ответила моя Венера, – я иду на обед, пока.

А на следующей перемене она меня даже не узнала. Я не была для нее важна. Просто одна тень из множества других.

Я не хотела быть одной из тех девчонок, что следовали попятам за Лидией, образуя своего рода фанклуб. Я считала, что это унизительно.

К тому же, я не хотела быть как Лидия. Я не хотела ей подражать ни в чем. Я просто хотела быть рядом с ней.

Был еще один человек, который, как и я, все время смотрел на Лидию. Это был Стайлз Стилински. И, как и у меня, у него не было ни единого шанса быть рядом с ней. Потому что, как и меня, Лидия его просто не видела.

Именно Стайлз заставил меня задуматься над тем, что же именно я чувствую к Лидии. Это не было желание подружиться: я вообще никогда не испытывала особой тяги к тому, чтоб общаться с какими-то людьми, обсуждать с ними киноновинки (которыми я не интересовалась), косметику (которой я не пользовалась), личную жизнь (которой у меня не было) и сплетни (которые меня не интересовали). Чувства к Лидии были другими. На самом деле, я не слишком хотела даже разговаривать с ней. Просто быть рядом и знать, что она не смотрит на меня, как на пустое место.

Не сразу, но мне удалось понять... Я была влюблена в Лидию. Точно так же как и Стайлз. Точно так же, как куча парней вокруг. И некоторые другие девушки.

Но зачем самой популярной девочке в школе кто-то из нас? Ведь у нее был самый популярный мальчик в школе. И они образовывали просто таки идеальную пару.

До отвращения идеальную.

Я до сих пор задаюсь вопросом: "Я возненавидела Лидию до того, как стала оборотнем или после?". И не могу найти ответа.

Когда Дерек предложил мне избавиться от всех моих проблем – плата показалась мне мизерной. Что означают несчастные три дня в месяц, если вся моя жизнь похожа на один большой кошмар?

И, наконец-то, я могла быть тем, кем ощущала себя. Ведь, в конце-концов, я была вынуждена оставаться "домашним" ребенком, а теперь этих ограничений больше не было.

И, конечно, мои родители были удивлены.

— Эрика, – говорила мама, – давай немного подождем.

— Нужно сдать анализы, – вторил ей папа, хотя я и прошла все мыслимые и немыслимые проверки.

Врачи были удивлены и хотели найти причины такому изменению моего тела. Основной версией, кроме: "О, Боже, это чудо!" было то, что в подростковом возрасте организм меняется и может "перерасти" определенные проблемы. Ага, конечно. Но, разумеется, я молчала.

Теперь Лидия уже видела меня. Она была крайне удивлена, скажу я вам. Я и сама была удивлена.

Моя жизнь наполнилась такими красками, о которых я раньше и не мечтала. Даже Дерек, с его занудным бурчанием о необходимости контроля, не портил моего настроения.

Клубы, вечеринки: все и всегда были рады меня видеть. Мужчины и женщины считали меня привлекательной. Айзек, правда, сказал, что это потому что я выгляжу доступной, но я посчитала, что это, в большей степени, комплимент. А потом, на тренировке стаи мы с ним решили все наши проблемы старым, добрым насилием и пришли к выводу, что мы оба круты.

А когда Стайлз попытался вразумить меня – я немного растерялась. И сказала, что смотрела только на него. Не могла же я, в самом деле, сказать, что была дико влюблена в Лидию, а сейчас хочу разорвать ей горло.

Да, моя ненависть, до того смешанная с обожанием, проснулась и становилась все сильнее с каждым полнолунием.

— Что мне делать, если я ненавижу какого-то человека? – спросила я у Дерека.

— Сдерживаться.

Наш Альфа, как обычно, крайне многословен и способен давать развернутые ответы.

— Как сдерживаться?

Мы в старом депо и тренировка еще не началась. Бойд, как обычно, сидит в углу, Айзек с интересом прислушивается к нашей с Дереком беседе.

— Как-угодно. Подумай о проблемах, которые ждут тебя, если ты причинишь кому-то вред. Не позволяй чувствам затмевать все. Этому городу уже хватит обезумевших горных львов.

Просто говорить, когда ты сам бесчувственная глыба. А я смотрю на Лидию и вспоминаю все те разы, когда она меня игнорировала, все те равнодушные взгляды и тот "недодиалог". Ну и, конечно, то, как она, словно глупая овечка, недоуменно смотрела на Эллисон, Скотта и меня, пытаясь понять, что же происходит.

А потом я, как и все остальные, была слишком занята тем, чтоб выжить. Нахождение в подвале у охотников и встреча со стаей Альф не способствуют размышлениям, знаете ли. Но не стирает чувств.

Однажды, Лидия пыталась заговорить со мной. Это случилось после первой стычки. Альфы слегка потрепали нас и отпустили... ну, слегка – с их точки зрения. Сучьи близняшки потаскали меня по лесу и я едва доползла до логова. Ну и, разумеется, человеческие дружки: Лидия, Стайлз и Эллисон были все здесь. Оказывали моральную поддержку раненным членам стаи, мать их.

— Эрика, с тобой все в порядке? – спросила Лидия.

— Мартин, ты слепая или просто дура? НЕТ! СО МНОЙ НЕ ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ!

— Почему ты злишься на меня?

Только потому что Джексон бросился мне наперерез и оскалился прямо в лицо, я не свернула Лидии шею. Очень уж хотелось.

Потом Альфы, в свойственном им стиле: "Сначала выбьем из вас все дерьмо, а потом поговорим" объяснили, что они не хотят ничего плохого. Просто проверяли, жизнеспособная ли у нас стая. Спроси меня – я бы сказала, что не очень. Но сбежавшиеся на нашу защиту охотники (спасибо, Эллисон), полиция (спасибо, Стайлз) и адвокаты (спасибо, Джексон) произвели на них впечатление. А, может быть, они решили, что мы угробим сами себя. И не скажу, что такой исход маловероятен.

Все вроде бы утихомирилось. До очередного кризиса, который, зная наш город, мог наступить в любой случайный момент времени.

И тут Лидия решила со мной пообщаться. Вообще, она устроили девичник, но Эллисон не пришла, сославшись на какую-то невразумительную причину.

Я тоже не хотела, но Питер своим невероятным чутьем психа уловил, что я чувствую к Лидии и заявил, что это отличная тренировка перед полнолунием. Сказал, что так я смогу проверить то, насколько способна совладать с собственной агрессией. Чертов Хэйл.

Так и получилось, что мы с Лидией сидели друг напротив друга в ее гостиной. Мистер и миссис Мартин уехали на пару дней, так что в доме мы были одни. Прям моя мечта трехлетней давности.

— Как дела? – спросила Лидия.

— Дурацкий вопрос. Ты не против, если я закурю?

— Вообще-то против.

Я фыркнула, достала пачку сигарет и пододвинула к себе чашку с остатками кофе. Видимо, Лидия пила утром и забыла убрать.

— Ты делаешь это просто из-за сучности характера или из-за личной неприязни? – спросила Лидия.

— И то, и другое, рыбка.

Странно, но когда мы разговаривали, мое желание сделать Лидии больно физически – отступало на задний план. Хотелось скорее нагрубить и переспорить.

— Почему ты меня так ненавидишь? Что я тебе сделала?

Я не ответила ей до тех пор, пока не затянулась и не выдохнула облако дыма.

— Ты ведь правда не понимаешь, да?

Лидия нахмурилась.

— Нет. Я бы решила, что ты ревнуешь к Джексону, но, насколько я помню, ты влюблена не то в Стайлза, не то в Дерека. Ты злишься из-за того, что Стилински пытается за мной волочиться?

Наверное, мое выражение лица было слишком красноречивым.

— Видимо, нет. Так в чем или в ком дело?

— Дело в том, Лтдия, что я хочу разорвать твое нежное горло.

Любой другой человек после такого прервал бы разговор. Но не она.

— Слушай, я тусуюсь с оборотнями. Мой парень был то чешуйчатым безмозглым монстром, то не менее безмозглым мохнатым монстром. На меня покушались все, кому не лень и пару раз чуть было не убили. Как ты думаешь, я испугаюсь твоих угроз? С учетом, что ты не станешь меня трога...

Ей не стоило меня провоцировать. В долю секунды я отбросила сигарету, метнулась через столик к Лидии и прижала ее к дивану, раня плечи своими удлинившимися когтями.

— А теперь, – сказала я, обнажая клыки, – повтори.

Зрачки Лидии расширились, а пульс зачастил. Я почувствовала еле слышный запах страха и... возбуждения?

— Так вот в чем дело? – прошептала она. – Ты ревнуешь, но не кого-то ко мне, а меня к ним.

— Нет! – рявкнула я и почти отскочила от нее.

Лидия так и осталась полулежать на диване.

— Мы можем поговорить...

Я ее уже не слушала. Плохой идеей было прийти сюда. Очень плохой.

Лидия поймала меня в дверях.

— Эрика, совсем не обязательно убегать.

Я не ответила ей. Просто вырвалась и ушла так быстро, как могла.

Иначе, боюсь, шерифу снова пришлось бы выдумывать горного льва, который, какого-то черта, забрался в дом семьи Мартин.

— И как прошло? – спросил Питер на следующий день.

— Заткнись, – буркнула я.

В конце-концов, мои чувства – это мое и только мое дело.


End file.
